


The Shaed

by Paxcakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Pirates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, listen up im a lonely lesbian this is how i cope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxcakes/pseuds/Paxcakes
Summary: Cora is captured by pirates. Will Captain Fell be her nemesis or something else entirely?This is just lesbian pirates bc I need more of them in my life





	The Shaed

Cora was shoved onto her knees on the deck of the pirate ship that had just destroyed her own. The ropes around her wrists and ankles did nothing to help her situation. Her sword was missing from her hip, the loss of its weight the most distressing part of the endeavor. A woman she could only assume to be the Captain of the ship was pacing in front of her. 

"So, you and your navy thought you could get through my waters without a fight?" The Captain stopped in front of Cora but didn't look down at her. She stood facing the sea, one hand resting on the hilt of a sword. Cora did not feel inclined to answer. The Captain waited a few moments for a response before glancing at Cora, then at the men who had dragged her there. "Out of all of the people you could have brought me from that ship, you brought me a shy one?"

"I'm not shy. I just don't like talking to you." Cora's voice cut through the air. The Captain turned her head back towards her prisoner, a glint in her eye that had not been there before. 

"And how, exactly, do you know that already? I doubt you even know who I am."

"I know that I don't like to speak with murderous pirates, especially not their captains. I know that you are the problem with the trade routes and the reason why our communication with the other powers has been spotty at best. I know I don't belong here and I know-" Cora was cut off by the Captain's blade at her throat. 

"It seems like you know a lot Cora, but you seem to have forgotten where you are and what situation you are in. Tell me, what purpose did you serve on the ship we took down?" The Captain stood over Cora, her blade not quite cutting the skin of her throat. 

"I had many jobs. I served as the scholar, the swordsmaster, and as a spy. I am invaluable."

"A spy? Who did you gain intel from and how? Most ships don't let women near them for fear of bad luck, much less onto their decks."

"Everyone. And most captains don't mind spilling their secrets to a pretty girl in their bed after a long night."

"How many ships have you assisted in the defeat of?"

"Thirty-eight."

The Captain paused. Cora had had no trouble keeping up with her questions and had answered them all honestly by the looks of her. She had the look in her eye of a person who could read and understand the more advanced texts that most of her crew had trouble with. Her hands were callused and she had a posture that spoke of years of studying the blade. 

"You will stay on my ship, willingly or not. You will do as I ask when I ask. If I have to keep you in the brig I will, but I would prefer not to. Be in my quarters at mid-sun tomorrow." The Captain sheathed her sword and gestured to the crew that the show was over. 

"One last thing, if I may," Cora spoke, as clearly as ever. The Captain froze in her steps before turning back to her captive. 

"Spit it out."

"Whose ship am I on?"

The Captain's face was split in two by a grin that could not be described as kind. 

"I am Captain Fell. And the Shaed is my ship."


End file.
